


企鹅罐亲兄弟骨科

by Poppoppoppo



Category: Mawaru Penguindrum, 回转企鹅罐
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppoppoppo/pseuds/Poppoppoppo
Relationships: 冠晶
Kudos: 1





	1. 其之一：命运的伊始

高苍晶马的场合（1）  
【你相信命运这种东西吗？】  
——相信。比如说，我注定会来到这个世界上，会成为哥哥姐姐，爸爸妈妈的家人。  
【你是被命运所选中的孩子吗？】  
——是的。姐姐会因为我很快好起来，哥哥不用再去打工，爸爸和妈妈会回来。家里就会变得和以前一样。  
【以前，是指你出生以前，四个人的家吗？】  
——对。大哥冠叶，姐姐阳毬，还有爸爸妈妈。四个人一起幸福生活的日子。  
【你为什么可以让家人重新幸福起来？】  
——因为我是姐姐的拯救者。我是为了让姐姐活下去而出生在这个世界上的。如果姐姐的病好了，大家就会幸福了。  
【那么你也会得到幸福吗？】  
——会的。大家会因为我变得幸福，我也会……  
【会什么？】  
——……得到很多爱  
【那你现在幸福吗？】

我们的日常  
醒来的时候狭小的屋子被鸡蛋卷香甜的气味填满，厨房传来锅子“噗噗噗”的沸腾声，还有碗筷碰撞的声音。冠叶迷迷糊糊站起来，拉开移门的时候就看见自己的弟弟站在凳子上够着案板切渍物。他打着哈欠走进门厅，果不其然瞥到物柜上的四人全家福被摆正了，顿时心下一阵厌烦——昨天，前天，大前天，或者每天他都会把全家福压下来倒扣在桌上。而这个多出来的弟弟，却总喜欢自作主张的把照片摆正。于是他走过去，又把照片倒扣了下来。  
日历就挂在照片的旁边。4月日历上的3号和24号都用红笔圈了出来，旁边都画了一个医院的简笔画，而3号的红圈已经被划掉了。  
再回头的时候晶马已经把所有菜都摆在了桌子上，自己则安静的坐在桌子旁边等着大哥。冠叶也坐了下来，说了一句“我要开动了”后就吃起了早饭。  
房子里安静的只剩下筷子和碗碰撞的声音，还有喝味增汤的声音。  
“那个，今天的味增汤，我加了红味增进去，可能加的有点多，做的咸了……”  
冠叶没有接话，也没有别的动作，他继续安安静静的吃早饭，好像听不到弟弟的声音。  
“……我下次会好好做的……”  
之后还是没有回答。明明是一同坐在饭桌前的两兄弟，却像活在不同的空间。  
这顿饭接近尾声的时候冠叶终于发话了，“明天要去医院，今天早点睡。”  
晶马就像被鼓舞了一样，小心问道，“那今天晚饭……”  
“够了！”说完冠叶双手合十说了句我吃饱了，就站起来去了洗漱间。

高苍冠叶的场合（1）  
高苍家被诅咒了。  
诅咒的源头是我的弟弟，晶马。  
妈妈在生产晶马的时候大出血，自此后诅咒拉开了序幕。  
父亲一蹶不振，开始酗酒，我不得不放弃补习班打工补贴家用。而阳毬，即便有晶马的血液和骨髓，身体还是一天天虚弱下去，更不用提高昂的住院治疗。  
高苍一家四人本来可以幸福下去的，直到晶马的到来。  
三年前，他杀了父亲。  
父亲的后脑磕在茶几的角上，当场死亡。  
晶马不应该出生在这个世界上。三年前，如果父亲勒死了他，一切或许都不会这样。


	2. 其之二：哥哥姐姐和弟弟

病院的前一天  
每三个星期都要去医院是高苍家的惯例。从他出生起，每三个星期，他的血液和骨髓就会被输送到姐姐的身体里。晶马的存在感只有在这一天像破土的冬蝉一样，过了这一天后又缩回土里睡去。实际上，除了这一天，其余时间他都无法出门。即使茶杯和碗筷都留着三幅，正门的钥匙也只有两幅——哥哥的，和哥哥替姐姐保存的。  
虽然医院浓重的消毒水味让他很不舒服，晶马依旧对这一天期待无比，类似于春游前一天的夜晚。明天是被施了魔法的日子，哥哥会对他好许多。并非说哥哥在家里会像以前父亲一样打他，但是故意被忽略绝不是晶马期望得到的。  
晶马想着之前的几次探望，想到冠叶以各种理由把自己支出阳毬的病房，手里洗碗的动作慢慢停了下来。  
他猜到大哥不喜欢他的原因，却无法奢求更多。因为爱和恨都是有固定分量的，哥哥把所有的爱都给了姐姐后，剩下的恨就只能放在他这里。

24号  
“小晶去哪了？”病床上的阳毬问道。病号服穿在她身上松松垮垮的，脖子的的皮肤下青色的血管像蜘蛛网一样散开去。  
冠叶替她换掉了窗台上有些蔫的向日葵，换上了薰衣草。他坐下来拿起刀替阳毬削苹果。“他去便利店了。”  
“啊~每次小晶来都见不了什么面呢！明明他也不常常来的。”在冠叶面前，阳毬总是可以使小性子，“小晶是不是讨厌我呢？我总是给大家添很多麻烦。”  
没有接话，冠叶继续削他的苹果，很快完整的苹果皮掉在了垃圾桶里。阳毬拿起一块叼在嘴里，含糊不清的继续说道：“小冠也是，明明不用每天都来看我的。苹果和我说了哦，小冠明明很受女孩子欢迎的。就算不去约会也可以在家陪着小晶吧。“  
【我讨厌他。】  
“我总觉得小冠对小晶很冷淡呢。但是小晶是个好孩子哦，小冠你也要做个好哥哥。“  
【我讨厌他。】  
阳毬嚼着苹果侧着脸偷看冠叶的表情，好奇道，“怎么了吗？表情不对哦。”  
冠叶这才回过神来，笑着轻弹了妹妹的额头，“好好吃苹果，不要噎到了。”  
“等会就要注射了，好讨厌呢。” 阳毬躺回床上，“我的手上都是针孔了，想想就起鸡皮疙瘩。”像是为了让冠叶更好理解她，还抱肩做了个搓手臂的动作。转刻她又笑了起来，“我还记得呢，当时小冠说要保护我的样子。”  
“嗯？”  
“就是那个呀，我刚刚进病院的时候，小冠不是要医生抽你的血吗？后来没有配对上还哭了很久呢。”  
【是我没有办法救你。】  
“后来小晶出生了，我的好运就来了，有人让我可以坚持活到现在，” 阳毬侧头看着冠叶，“我还偷偷问过医生那个人是谁，但是他不告诉我。哥哥，我想见见他。总是感觉自己身体里流着陌生人的生命是件很浪漫的事呢。”  
【晶马可以让你活下去】  
“不知道那个人会不会很疼呢？医生说不会，但是针扎了还是会疼啊。“  
【所以他应该救你。】  
“希望以后我不用再让他疼这么多次。“  
【他必须救你。】


	3. 其之三：抉择

高苍晶马的场合（2）  
煮味增汤的锅依旧被水蒸气顶起发出“噗噗噗”的声音，2：1的比例混合白味增和红味增，用勺子化开在用昆布和鲣鱼花煮出的汤里，再放入切好的豆腐和海带。三年前的那碗汤被撞到了地上，连带着碗也摔了粉碎。  
但那时没有人注意到这件事。地上横竖散落的啤酒罐被踢开，茶几上摆放凌乱的空瓶和速食面残盒被拂到地上，少年用未成熟的声带嘶哑地喊救命。  
晶马不停的从这个噩梦里惊醒过来，视网膜上还残留着男人扭曲的脸。平时以父亲自居的醉鬼在那天粗暴的扯下了他的裤子，双手勒住他的喉咙。他绝望的想从喉管里挤出几个字，而最后一切暴行都在他无意识的乱踢下结束了。  
味增汤的香气被淡淡的血腥气覆盖，他忘不了冠叶回来后看他的眼神。

弟弟  
“情况不是很好，我们可能需要做肾移植。”医生说。那时兄弟俩刚从病房出来，就被一旁的医生叫进了办公室。  
晶马没有反应过来。他不知道情况不好是怎么个不好法，也不知道肾移植的后果。他只知道这应该是个恨可怕的手术，他想不到如果人没有了肾是否还能够活下去。但是同时晶马觉得自己没有办法和这个手术建立联系，因为潜意识里他骗自己说冠叶不会答应，原因则是他们可笑的血缘关系。  
冠叶的确沉默了，彼时夕阳把房间照的一明一暗，冠叶的表情则沉在暗的那一面。良久，他问道，“如果做了手术，阳毬就会好起来？还有别的办法吗？”  
“肾衰竭不是靠吃药就能撑下去的，”医生说，“最好的办法就是进行手术了，更何况你们又适配源。”  
房间里的视线瞬间都集中在了晶马身上。但有意无意，冠叶和医生都没有再说一句话。所有人，冠叶，医生，甚至于阳毬，都期待着他像从前一样一声不吭就答应下来，好像他就应该把自己无私得全部贡献出去。血，骨髓，肾，肺，或者心脏，只要她要，他就得给。  
晶马突然意识到，冠叶无数次看向自己的眼神像极了看一件物品。和一台冰箱，一只用旧了的牙刷差那样不到哪儿去。  
他浑身冰凉。从前无数次应答的“好”没有办法从声带里出来；或者它已经出来，只是徘徊在喉管附近，用它冰冷锋利的边缘把口腔割得粉碎。  
晶马迫切得想知道失去肾脏得后果，期待那会是和死亡有关的东西。好像一切和死有关的东西都能成为他在冠叶心中的砝码。  
“其实如果术后好好养得话，身体就不会出现不良反应。但是毕竟是少了一个肾，剧烈运动是不行了，饮食上也要控制。”医生打破了沉默，“下半辈子生活得小心点就没有事。”  
他那一半的天平变轻了，翘了上去；天平的对面则是重重敲击在地上的，阳毬的病房。

死讯  
晶马像行尸走肉一般跟着冠叶出了医院。  
“哥哥，我不想做手术，”他感觉胸口被堵住了，闷得像被塞上了浸水得棉花，“我不想活成那样。”  
今天是肾，明天又会是什么。会不会终于有一天当他们都厌倦的时候，就让他把命也献上。  
“我不想做手术，我不想把肾给她，哥哥！”喉咙痛得几乎发不出声，他还是嘶哑地喊了出来。第一次嘶声力竭的反抗，以前的那些不情愿和痛苦挣扎着挤出他的喉咙。眼眶里热热的，晶马从下落的眼泪里看到被父亲用皮带惩罚得自己，站在凳子上看着楼下其他孩子得自己，冠叶眼里不存在的自己。  
“我也是你的弟弟啊！为什么你只肯看着姐姐，”他的视线模糊，感觉走在前面的冠叶停了下来，“我会代替她陪着你，这样子不好吗?为什么总是我……“  
说不下去了，因为冠叶已经走到他身前，强迫他仰起头。  
“这是你欠我们的，还回来。“


	4. 其之四：我们最后的命运

这几天一直在下雨。下得连屋内得墙上也湿哒哒的；玻璃一刻不停的被都打得雨点撞击，奄奄一息。  
这个屋子湿的潮的就像他想象中的地狱，不再可以被称之为家，而仅仅是一个可以把晶马包裹在里面的容器。无法打开的窗，无法打开的门；不知道距离那一天已经过了多长的日子，他几乎机械性的维持着睁开眼-闭上眼这样被诅咒了的循环。这个屋子也是，从冠叶离开的那天开始，连时间也失去了意义。  
晶马知道此刻他已经失去了诞生之初就系在他身上的责任，而命运终于残忍地把他推到了悬崖边上。那天他多希望能在手术台上死去，而最残忍的惩罚不外乎是让他代替姐姐活了下去。  
阳毬并未能够坚持下来，晶马小小的肾虽然救了她一命，却没能让她挺过意外。阳毬因为术后感染而死，谁也没预料到。  
耳边的雨声大了点，于是晶马睁开了眼。他的思绪飘到了很远的地方，想象着冠叶是不是此时正在阳毬的墓碑前痛哭，哭得连雨声都盖过。  
门锁发出“咯哒”一声，却未完全打开。晶马慌忙站起身，他想到冠叶或许站在门外，想到高苍家仅剩下得两个人，想到隔在他和他大哥之前得人已经不在了。但即使这样，他只能看到冠叶离他远去，因为好的结尾从来都属于别人，不属于他。  
平时沉着得人现在却连门也不能轻易的打开。门锁咯哒咯哒响了几次，终于让他看到了站在门外的大哥。  
冠叶穿着的黑色西装被雨淋透，头发也被淋得服帖在脸上。晶马与他离得这么远，却可以闻见他身上浓重的水汽，和丧礼上的c。  
“她要我照顾你。”冠叶慢慢用双手捂住了脸，“她要我照顾你。到死她都想着你……”他的嗓音哽咽，粗哑的难听。  
晶马没有办法建立起那种痛苦的联系。他并不欢喜于阳毬的离去，他对这个姐姐的印象也只限于病房外的一瞥，或者是门里透出的只字片语。只是那种沉重的无力感一直围绕着他。他之前的人生已经随着阳毬埋进了土里，未来却一片漆黑。  
他甚至不敢上前去安慰冠叶。那是家人才可以做的，他这样想。  
“凭什么，凭什么你可以活下来，凭什么她还想着你！”  
晶马的记忆像是被重置了回了三年前的那一天一样，只是压在他身上的人换成了他的大哥，他在这个世界上最后一缕联系。  
所以他没有那样子抗拒。欠的是要偿还的，无论是从他这里拿走一个肾，拿走一颗心，或是拿走深处的自尊，他欠的总会还清。再不济，纠缠在一起的命运也比孤身一人活下去好，他如此唾弃自私与懦弱，可却又忍不住拥抱它们。  
裤子和衣服被粗暴的剥下，后处得插入疼得他脸色发白。冠叶用手掐住了他的脖子，虎口慢慢收紧。进气轻微时那种挥之不去得水腥味和香火气几乎淹没他的鼻腔，而身上火热的身躯又让他甘之如饴。晶马浑浑噩噩，凭着最后一点理智把手付上冠叶掐在自己脖子上的的手，一点点加大力度。  
他以为他会死，冠叶却突然松手了，紧接着这双手沿着他单薄的胸向下，擒住了他的腰。随之而来的是更加猛烈的撞击。  
“你陪着我，一起去地狱吧。”他听到冠叶这样子说。


End file.
